lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mason Davis
Mason Davis was a character in the Ninjago Film Series, serving as a supporting protagonist. Davis was Ninjago's police commissioner for several years, helping to fight corruption in the city. He would eventually ally with the Ninja and help them to fight a legion of new adversaries. He is voiced by FireStar97Studios. History Backstory At some point, Mason became the police commissioner of Ninjago City, partly because he was disgusted by the corruption plaguing the city. He would eventually become a good friend and trusted ally of Ben Delmar, a rookie police officer. Ninjago In 2010, Mason Davis and Ben Delmar pursued Destiny's Bounty outside Wildwood Forest in police cars. The Bounty fired down at them before two Ninja, Kai and Zane, intervened and attacked the Bounty via their hovercraft. Mason then went to Jamanakai Village with Ben Delmar, where they helped apprehend the Hypnobrai and Fangpyre Tribes after they wreaked havoc on the dam. In 2014, Mason continued to serve as the city's police commissioner, all while dealing with the corruption in Ninjago and Mayor Anthony Reese's poor leadership. He and Ben Delmar went to Jamanakai Village after a civilian and corrupt politician were saved from Captain Soto's crew of pirates. After a harsh meeting with Anthony Reese, Mason later joined Delmar and officer Johnson to patrol Jamanakai Village, in the event that another incursion takes place. Mason and his officers patrolled Jamanakai creek in a police boat, before Lloyd Garmadon and the Serpentine raided the village. In the ensuing chaos, Mason and his officers joined the Ninja as they tried fighting their adversaries, with the boat being dragged by the Bounty's anchor at one point. Eventually, the Bounty would crash and Soto's crew was forced to leave, while Lloyd and the Serpentine retreated as well. Following the conflict, Mason and his officers officially joined forces with the Ninja. They planned to track down and stop the Serpentine from launching another, more deadly assault on the village. Mason drove in a police car alongside the Ninja and his officers as they set off to fight the Serpentine and capture Lloyd, as per Sensei Wu's orders. Mason helped pursue a Fangpyre Truck carrying explosives through the jungles of Ninjago. In the ensuing chase, Johnson was killed, but Mason and Delmar continued on. Eventually, the chase led them to the Slither Pit, a giant canyon on the outskirts of the jungle. Mason and Delmar drove their cars onto an old bridge running across the canyon. After Delmar's car became stuck, Mason kept driving, but had to stop at the edge of the bridge. When the Fangpyre Truck crashed into Mason's car and rammed it off the bridge, Cole used his elemental power to raise a rock and catch the car, lowering it to the ground. After the truck was destroyed, the Ninja met with Mason and Delmar in the Slither Pit, where they agreed to stay united and fight for a better future. Following the conflict, Mason spoke during a ceremony that commended officer Johnson, and a soldier named Roberts, for their efforts to protect Ninjago. Mason then retired from his position as the police commissioner, feeling that Delmar had proven himself worthy of the position. Delmar became the city's police commissioner, while Mason remained an officer in the police force. Ninjago: Rise of the Great Devourer Four years after the first film, Mason, as well as Ninjago's police and military forces, have formed a strong alliance with the Ninja. He joins Delmar and Captain Rezzle as they participate in a meeting with Anthony Reese, who discusses recent advancements in Ninjago, including the addition of an electrical tower in Jamanakai Village. Mason is displeased with Reese's policies, which he makes clear during the meeting. At the end of the meeting, Reese offers for Mason to take on a job on the urbanized side of the city, which Mason refuses to take. After the Ninja captured Spitta and Pythor, Mason and Delmar opt to go to Wildwood Forest to find more Serpentine. Upon their arrival, they are captured by their targets and imprisoned. Though the Ninja come to their rescue, Lord Garmadon and the Stone Army return via a portal mechanism. Moments after their arrival, Destiny's Bounty, which had been reclaimed by Captain Soto, flies over and opens fire on the Ninja and their allies. As the Bounty lands and Garmadon's army boards it, Soto walks over to Mason Davis and slices his neck, horrifying Delmar. After defeating Garmadon's army, Delmar remained the police commissioner of Ninjago - honoring Mason Davis for guiding him over the years. Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Great Devourer Category:Rise of the Great Devourer Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:2014 Storyline Category:2015 Storyline Category:Police Category:Leaders Category:Ninja Allies Category:Protagonists